1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling, managing and routing data among multiple devices that are sources or consumers of streaming data and control devices present in a given environment in a hardware independent manner. In one embodiment, audiovisual data streams and other controllable devices in a presentation environment are controlled by the present system and method. Other embodiments of the present system and method allow the manipulation and control of controllable devices in a variety of different environments. The present invention comprises a server adapted to communicate with and command local and remote devices in an environment, enabling connections to be established between selected devices to enable the flow of information, communications or other connections to be established between the selected devices in addition to providing a means to control and communicate with other devices that influence or sense the environment.
2. Summary Disclosure of the Invention
A system and method for managing and routing interconnections between devices connected via controllable switching devices and controlling the operation of the devices in a given user environment for the purpose of controlling and coordinating the operation of the user environment is presented. One embodiment of the present system and method is directed to the control of audio visual (A/V) and presentation environment control and sensing devices, and the routing and management of A/V information between generator or source devices and consumer or output devices. Source devices generate A/V data, A/V data streams, or more generally a signal that is delivered to consumer or output devices. The output devices receive the A/V data and in many cases render the A/V data in a form that is perceptible in the environment, for example one output device is a projector that would render the A/V data in a form that is visible to persons in the portion of the environment that is in proximity to the projector. The output devices are also referred to in some circumstances as consumer devices meaning that they accept information or other flows from the interconnection established with the source devices and in the case of an A/V environment they consume the A/V data.
The environment where the devices, connections and other controllable devices are located is referred to generically as a user environment. A type of user environment for A/V facilities is commonly referred to as a presentation environment. The presentation environment may span several physical rooms, buildings, or even multiple locations in geographically disparate locations depending on the circumstances and use of the system.
It is clear to one of ordinary skill in the art that a system for managing, routing, and controlling multiple streams of A/V data and other device communication and control signals is applicable to any system associated with an environment that requires the management, routing, and control of interconnections by and between different source devices and consumer devices as well as communication and control of a variety of devices in such environment. A non-exhaustive example of an alternative use for an embodiment of the present system and method is for a distributed data acquisition and control system whereby multiple sensors are distributed through a given facility or vehicle. The information from these sensors, such as accelerometers, are streams of data, similar in nature to a stream of A/V data. The consumers of the information generated by the sensors can be recording instruments and local feedback controllers that then actuate control lines to activate actuators that change the characteristics or states of the facility or vehicle.
One embodiment of the present system and method is used to manage, route and control these streams of information generated by sensors and consumed by recording instruments and local feedback controllers as well as other control signals. In another embodiment, the present system and method is used to manage, route and control integrated building systems to provide a full spectrum of building services ranging from heating, ventilating and air conditioning through radiation management, security and fire and safety systems. In still another embodiment the system is used to route, manage interconnections and control devices in a manufacturing or chemical process facility to coordinate and control the production of various products.
Although a majority of this disclosure is written in context of A/V systems and establishing connections by and between A/V devices and other discrete controllable devices to effect an A/V presentation environment, as these non-exhaustive examples show, one of ordinary skill in the art can use the present system and method for managing, routing, and controlling a variety of different types of devices and establishing connections between those devices for many different streams, including streams of A/V data, other types of signals, flows of fluids or movement of objects or products.
Multiple embodiments of a system and method for controlling multiple sources and sinks of A/V data streams and controlling specific devices is presented herein. Those of ordinary skill in the art can readily use this disclosure to create alternative embodiments using the teaching contained herein. The system and method of the present invention further solves the problems associated with the configuration of multiple devices present in an arbitrary environment whereby routes or paths must be configured by and between the devices to allow information to flow from device to device through the environment while simultaneously controlling the operation of selected devices within the environment, including without limitation the operation of detached devices that effect the environment, but are otherwise not directly connected to other devices in the environment.